Bulgy Returns
Bulgy Returns is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot In the summer time, there is no better place to be than the Island of Sodor. The engines were happy to show holidaymakers the wonderful sights to be seen. But this year, there was a problem. Geoffrey and Emily were at the Steamworks being repaired. "How are you getting on, my friend?" asked Victor "Good, thank you Victor." said Geoffrey "I just need my wheels oiling and then I can get back to work." he said "Where's my new dome Victor?" asked Emily "Your new dome will be here now Emily." said Victor "Kevin!" called Victor. Kevin rushed over "Yes boss?" said Kevin "Put Emily's new dome on her carefully" said Victor "Of course, boss!" said Kevin. He slowly, but carefully put Emily's new dome onto her boiler. "There you go Emily." said Kevin "Now, you have a dome again." "Thank you Kevin." said Emily "You welcome Emily." said Kevin. Then, the Fat Controller drove up, he wasn't looking very happy at all "I need to find a way to carry more passengers." grumbled the Fat Controller "We have more holidaymakers..." "And fewer engines." said Emily "A double-decker problem." added Geoffrey "Double-decker problem. Mmmm..." this gave the Fat Controller an idea. He drove straight to Bulgy's field. Bulgy is a double-decker bus, he was turned into a henhouse after he caught the silly accident. "Good news Bulgy, I'm putting you back on the road." "Thank you sir, I'll be the best bus ever." Bulgy never liked being a henhouse anyway. The next day, he went to the Steamworks, "Bulgy." exclaimed Geoffrey "What are you doing here?" "I'm being repaired, I'm going back on the road." "I think you'll be helpin' the new farmer" said Emily "He needs to deliver his vegetables around the island." "Vegetables! Puh! I'm going to carry passengers." "Alright, my friend." said Victor "Let's get you repaired." "Thank you Victor." said Bulgy "I can't wait to get back to pulling passengers again." Soon Bulgy was refitted inside and out, he looked smart and shiny, even James was impressed. Bulgy returned to his field, the hens thought their old house looked splendid "We'll start in the morning." said his driver "You stay here tonight.". Bulgy was soon fast asleep, but the hens missed their old home, one by one, they crept aboard, and went to sleep in the luggage racks. Bulgy knew nothing. The next morning, he picked up lots of passengers which Charlie brought to the station "All aboard!" he tooted, and set off for the station. "Good luck!" called Charlie. He was driving so smoothly, that the hens didn't wake up. All was well, until Bulgy turned a corner. Trevor the traction engine was pulling a hay cart. "Get out of my way!", he overtook Trevor, Bulgy swerved, the hens woke up, the passengers panicked, and Bulgy's driver lost control. The hens were frightened, they flapped, they squawked "Stop!" cried Bulgy's passengers "We want to get off!". The passengers were covered in feathers and broken eggs, they were very cross "This bus is full of hens!" they complained, "We should tell the Fat Controller!" "It's not my fault." sulked Bulgy. The Fat Controller sent Bulgy to be cleaned. He drove into the Steamworks "Silly hens, silly passengers. You can have them both." "Hello Bulgy, what are you doing here? We already repaired you this morning." said Victor "I need cleaning up again Victor." said Bulgy "Because of those stupid hens!" snapped Bulgy "The farmer still needs help with his vegetables." said Emily "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea." "And we're back carrying passengers." said Geoffrey. Bulgy was happy now. He had a new repaint work and a smart serving hatch. The Fat Controller agreed he could become the island's only vegetable stand on wheels. Bulgy likes carrying vegetables. They don't lay eggs, and they never complain. Characters * Geoffrey * Emily * Charlie * Victor * Bulgy * Kevin * The Fat Controller * James (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Arthur (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One member of the Railway Board (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Bay * Lakeside * Lakeside Station * Neptune Refreshments * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor Steamworks * Bulgy's Bridge * Bulgy's Field * Rolf's Castle Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * References to the third season episode Bulgy are made. A flashback from said episode is used. * This episode marks Victor, Bulgy, Kevin, Mrs. Kyndley, The Storyteller and the Railway Board member's first appearances. This also marks Bulgy and Mrs. Kyndley's only appearances in the first season and the Railway Board member's only appearance to date in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes